


MarcAce Week: Turnabout is Fair Play

by KabochaKitsune



Series: MarcAce Week 2019 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Swallowing, Competition, Counting, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, MarcoAce Week, MarcoAce Week 2019, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Control, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Teaching, Topping from the Bottom, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: This was not atallAce's proclivity, butmaking Marco feel goodwas literally all he ever wanted when they touched.





	MarcAce Week: Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayfishface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/gifts).

> For [MarcoAce Week 2019](https://marcoaceweek.tumblr.com/post/188059063077). 28th October (Day 4): Respect / Competition.

"Come on. You can do better than that."

Ace gritted his teeth, taking a harder grip on Marco's hips and _slamming_ his own forward, trying to find a rhythm like this. Marco sighed, his chin lifting, but it wasn't a real tilt-back of his head. His blue eyes, burning brilliantly in the dim, stayed locked on his young lover's. The hand on Ace's leash opened only to twist the leather around his palm another time, shortening the lead further.

"You're usually so good at following directions. Don't you wanna make me come?"

"_Shut up_." Ace's voice cracked. "Of course I do but you're driving me crazy."

Those blue eyes narrowed a sliver.

"That should be an incentive. More importantly..." He _yanked_ on that leash, dragging Ace down to crash onto his chest, breath blowing out against lips now brushing his own with proximity. "What did you just say to me?"

Ace's whole face went red, sweat beading on his temples, teeth gritting in a grimace. There was the barest sheen of the threat of tears fogging his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm sorry -"

"What did you _say?_"

"I-I... I said 'shut up.'"

"How many times do I have to teach you to respect your elders?"

Ace's next answer was a _yell_, face screwing up as Marco's free hand landed _hard_ on his ass, then again, sharp but measured smacks.

"How many do you think you deserve for that?"

"Nnh - I - aah! T-ten?"

Marco kept spanking without a single disruption in rhythm.

"Is that really all?"

"Twenty - ah! - f-five," Ace corrected, nuzzling his nose apologetically against Marco's jaw.

"That's a little better." Still no change in rhythm. "Start counting with eleven."

It took _effort_ for Ace to obey: not out of defiance, but out of sheer overload, his cock _hard_ and twitching inside of Marco, the leash still taut and holding him fiercely down, each smack earning a cry before he could slur out a number. By twenty, he'd managed to catch his breath enough to blow out each number _as_ the cry; by twenty-five, he was moaning them instead of yelping.

"Good boy," Marco purred, kissing up Ace's jaw. "Now start again."

"Y-yessir," Ace panted, clawing his way back up onto his knees as soon as the lead let out. _God_ he was hard, harder now than before that sweetly brutal punishment, throbbing with his heartbeat. It felt like he was swelling against the cock ring with each thump. But he braced himself carefully on shaking knees, gripped hips again, and tugged up a little, angling Marco's pelvis a little better. He kept careful eye contact as he did, seeking confirmation, making sure he hadn't broken permission. A soft trill left Marco's lips with his approving hum, the little wicked smile on his lips.

"Now you're learning."

Oh god, that went _right_ to Ace's groin.

"Thank you, sir."

It was easier after that to snap his hips forward, unfamiliar as it was - and this time, a quiet breath blew out between Marco's lips, and his head _did_ tilt back. Oh. Oh _god_ that was hot. He moved again, a little more confident, not because this was at _all_ his proclivity but because he was _making Marco feel good_, literally all he ever wanted whenever they touched. He'd had his mouth on his lover's cock at the start of this, then between his cheeks, and he'd been more than hard enough just from making Marco hum and shiver without any attention to his own cock. Someday he would be brave enough to ask Marco if he could just use his mouth on the blond until he came, too, without touching himself. He was pretty sure it would be possible.

The struggle to keep rhythm lessened more and more with Marco's breath soft and pleased but rushing out with each press, with his hips twitching and lifting with every thrust against his prostate. God, he'd found Marco's prostate. It was Ace's own favorite spot, so much better than his cock, and he was suddenly baffled at himself that he'd never thought to seek out Marco's before this. No wonder the older man had wanted to switch. But Ace just... wasn't into it. Wanted to be fucked so much more than he ever wanted to do the fucking.

Of course Marco would have figured out how to get what he wanted. How to do it so Ace would enjoy it. He'd do just about anything if Marco _ordered_ him to.

"Harder," Marco breathed, voice rough, fist tight on Ace's leash but not tugging yet, and Ace bit his lip and braced more weight on Marco's hips, leaning carefully forward and putting his weight on the other man more than his knees, like Marco had told him... and it worked, gave him more leverage, and it was so much easier to move faster like this, the momentum driving him forward, driving him deeper, and _oh my god_ Marco's breath _hitched_, his eyes rolling back. His cock twitched, dripping, and Ace wanted so badly to touch it, to taste it.

But that was against the rules. He was supposed to make Marco come without touching his cock, like Marco could so easily make him do the same. But... that was the only rule outside the usual, wasn't it?

The leash went slack as he leaned forward, gripping those hips tight, and pressed his lips to his lover's, sweet and open. Marco _groaned_, both hands tangling in Ace's hair as he kissed the boy hard, and god Ace could fuck him _so hard_ with Marco's hips grinding up to meet his, with the amazing sounds he was making, with how he nipped at Ace's lips and claimed his whole mouth with his tongue, and Ace felt like he could do _anything_ if it meant making Marco come.

And he sure as hell knew when he managed it, holy _shit_ Marco tightening down around his cock was incredible, the sounds and breaths against his lips in the broken kiss beautiful, and the feeling of cum splattering his belly was as good as when it was his own. He struggled to keep moving, like Marco always did with him, and he couldn't keep up the same rhythm but he wasn't still, milking out Marco's orgasm as long as he could, watching the older man's head fall back, _tilt_ back, into the pillows, kiss forgotten completely as he moaned and breathed and came apart.

Ace's cock throbbed, legs shaking, and he thought maybe he could _really_ come from this next time if they didn't use the cock ring.

Only when Marco relaxed, boneless, did Ace pull back, pull out gently, and Marco watched him with lazy eyes, letting out the leash slowly, as Ace scooted back far enough to start lapping the cum off his stomach and cock.

After a few minutes, Marco's half-soft length twitched under his tongue. Ace _shuddered_, taking him right back in with delight and fervor, and Marco's back popped slowly off the mattress.

"See? Knew you could do it. You're such a good boy."

Ace whined, even with his mouth full of harder and harder cock.

"Lay back," Marco purred once he was back to full, twitching, the boneless relaxation of afterglow ebbing enough for him to move. Ace _scrambled_ to obey, head at the foot of the bed, legs open and knees up and his hands moving right to his ass to pull himself wide, expose himself, beg without a word. Marco chuckled as he rolled up onto his knees, lapped slowly up the messy length of Ace's cock. The boy _whined_ in response, hips lifting, and Marco chuckled before lowering his head to lap at that sweet hole instead, earning an immediate twitch.

"Alright, alright. You've been very good since that little outburst. I'll give you what you need."

Ace had taken almost half an hour to get Marco there, to figure out what he was doing and do it right, to make Marco come like he wanted.

Like Marco had told him from the get-go, and Ace had no idea why he'd puffed up at the idea or considered it a challenge now that he was here and moaning and begging before Marco even put fingers inside, Marco shook Ace apart in less than half the time. Ace didn't care. He didn't want a rematch. Making Marco feel good was more than enough reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
